


Making a Family

by morning_fangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_fangirl/pseuds/morning_fangirl
Summary: How planning for a future and a family changes the Ponds' (Williams) lives from childhood to living out their lives in the mid-1900s.OTP prompt: Who wants kids and how many?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 19





	Making a Family

Ever since they were kids, Rory Williams wanted kids of his own. Rory would have been perfectly content to play house, but he was infatuated with the red-head from Scotland who everyone called crazy, so he played her alien Doctor.

At ten-years-old, Rory decides he wants three kids of his own preferably with Amy Pond. He has this picture in his head of the two of them raising two little girls with her fiery hair and a little boy he could train into a gentleman. Amy’s aunt has just taken her to a fourth psychiatrist and she has determined that Amelia Pond is much too fairytale.

When they’re sixteen, Mels makes Amy see how obviously in love he’s been with her all these years. Amy runs after him and about snogs him to death.

A year later despite Amy refusing to define their relationship she convinces Rory to sleep with her. It’s the first time for both of them, but they both know they never want to try it with anyone else. As they’re lying together, he kisses her temple and tells her the plan he came up with years before. She flashes him one of her signature smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

They’re nineteen and Amy’s still refusing to commit to calling him her boyfriend. Her imaginary friend turns out to be real, just like she told all four psychiatrists. That weekend they are supposed to go out, but they stay in. Amy tells him that the Doctor just left again even though he made her wait twelve years. That gets them to the topic of kids. Amy remembers what he told her two years earlier. She says that she doesn’t know if she wants three, but she definitely would want a little boy just like Rory. She could be persuaded to try for a girl too. Then, she kisses him making the entire world melt away before dragging him up the stairs into her bedroom and shutting the door.

He proposes and she says yes. In between the wedding plans, they talk about the details of being married, money and where they will live and of course kids. This time it’s a real conversation, not two kids talking about their dreams and fantasies, but two adults planning their lives together. Amy says they can plan on three just like he wants, but after she goes through the whole birthing ordeal, she can change that. She also insists that they won’t try to become parents until they’re twenty-four.

She looks absolutely stunning in her dress (Rory unashamedly cries when he sees her). The madman in the blue box shows up proving Amy’s four psychiatrists wrong. Two sets of memories course through their heads as they say good-bye to their ordinary lives to run around time and space. Which is their first mistake. They tell the Doctor bunk-beds won’t do. Which is their second mistake.

In the mail, a TARDIS blue envelope arrives with a date and location: April 22, 2011, Lake Silencio, Utah. They go to the states. Amy starts to feel sick the days leading up to the trip, but she says she’s fine. The Doctor meets them there as does the mysterious River Song. The four of them have a nice picnic, Amy even feels well enough to have a glass of wine. Then, the Doctor tells them not to do anything because whatever happens next must happen, so they watch as someone in an Apollo 11 spacesuit shoots the Doctor. Back at the All-American diner, the Doctor is perfectly fine and claiming to be three-hundred years younger than half an hour earlier. He whisks them off to 1969. Amy’s no longer feeling sick. One night when they see each other, she says she thought she was pregnant and laughs saying it would be a couple years too early for their skeleton of life plans.

Months later, still traveling with the Doctor, he finds out that Amy hasn’t really been here since sometime during their trip to 1969. And she is having a baby. His baby most likely, since they are married. The Doctor calls in favors from people all across the universe. Rory puts on his Roman uniform and goes off to save his wife and child. He can’t believe he’s a dad, he’s only wanted this for over fifteen years. And he missed it. He missed waiting on the love of his life and helping her through labor and cutting the cord and holding his firstborn minutes after they come into the world. It turns out though that he never actually holds his daughter, Melody Williams (because that is how it works). His little baby kidnapped by a psychopath. River Song shows up and reveals who she really is: Melody Pond (because apparently that’s how it works). The Doctor’s running off promising to find their daughter and that’s that.

The Doctor can’t bring Melody back. It turns out their best friend Mels Zucker, who they named their daughter after, has been their daughter all along. They will never get to raise their firstborn.

Matters get worse a couple years later when Amy decides she wants to try for another one. A child they can properly love and raise. Everything comes crumbling down. The doctor (the actual medical one that they pay) says Amy’s sterile and they can’t have kids. Amy cries for a week and Rory doesn’t know what to do other than show her as much love as possible. It doesn’t work. They start fighting. Months go by until Amy finally throws him out.

Divorce papers go out. The love that two-thousand years couldn’t break is in shambles. Then, they find themselves surrounded by Daleks. Mr. Fix-it sees the problem immediately. Suddenly, it’s just the two of them, the almost divorced couple, in yet another life and death situation. Rory pompously claiming to have more emotion, specifically love. That’s when Amy breaks. Screaming that he always wanted kids ever since they were kids and she couldn’t do that. She was giving him the chance to have the life he always wanted. It’s the first time in all the mess they have actually talked. He successfully makes her realize that he hasn’t wanted a family since he was a kid, he has wanted a family with her and that’s what he has. When they’re saved just in the nick of time, they’re snogging. Divorce canceled.

They find themselves stuck on the slow path in the late 1930s when they finally get their chance to expand their family. There is no longer the question of if the Doctor will come to threaten their stability. Mr. and Mrs. Williams are as stable as they come, so they adopt a little boy; they name him Anthony. Rory doesn’t get three little kids running around Leadworth, but he does get his Amelia Pond which was always the most important part. Meanwhile, Amy always really just wanted a little boy, but could always be convinced to try for a girl. They had a little girl, who they didn’t get to raise in the traditional sense, but they did get to know her both as a child and an adult. They got to love their daughter with everything they had; and even see her get married (to their best friend...). And they got a little boy, who may have not been biologically theirs, but he couldn’t have been more loved. So, it turns out Amy got her way. What’s new?


End file.
